Super Hero
by FaithinBones
Summary: This is a very fluffy story about Booth's Captain America boxers.
1. Chapter 1

I based this short story on a promo I saw for "The Method to the Madness". I have used one very tiny piece of information that I gleaned from that promo. It should not be considered a spoiler unless you feel that anything and everything in the promo is a spoiler.

This story is pure fluff and nothing more. I hope you like it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As a general rule, Booth bought all of his own clothes. He felt he knew what style best suited him and he really didn't like it when someone presumed to buy him anything for him to wear.

Booth had spent the morning mowing the lawn and then replacing some of the bushes along the back fence. Walking into the house, Booth had found several shopping bags on the bed in their master bedroom. Looking inside, Booth found some men's boxers. Carefully looking at them, Booth laughed and took one of them into the bathroom with him. He was sweaty and definitely needed a shower.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

After he'd finished his shower, Booth had put on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and some sneakers after putting on the new boxers. Walking downstairs, Booth had found Brennan feeding Christine lunch. Walking over to the table, Booth sat down and watched Christine slap the spoon of tapioca pudding from Brennan's hands.

Laughing, Booth reached over and picked the spoon off of the floor next to his shoes. "What's the matter Christine, don't you like your fish eyes in glue?"

A little exasperated, Brennan glared at Booth, "Booth, this is tapioca pudding. Please don't tell Christine that she is eating unpalatable products."

Smiling, Booth clasped his hands in front of him on the table, "Oh, come on Bones. Jared and me always called tapioca pudding fish eyes in glue. That's what it looks like."

Shaking her head, Brennan responded, "Food should be called by its proper name."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth stood up and walked over to the fridge to see if he had any beer left. Finding a Coors, Booth opened it and walked back over to the table and sat down again.

"I found the underwear."

Smiling, Brennan looked up from the tapioca jar, "Did you approve of the style? I saw them and thought of your comic book collection and I thought you might like to have a pair. The store calls it nostalgia underwear for men."

"Yeah, thanks. I think they're pretty cool."

"I'm glad you like them."

"Oh, I do. I think they really say who I am."

Puzzled, Brennan walked across the room and retrieved a spoon from the flatware drawer. Walking back over to the table, Brennan picked up the tapioca jar and spooned out a little on to the spoon, "I'm not sure what you mean."

Smiling, Booth took a drink from his Coors bottle and replied, "Well, I was a soldier and I was considered one of the best snipers around then I joined the FBI and now I'm a super cool FBI Agent who goes after bad guys and gets justice for those who've been wronged. Doesn't that sound like a super hero to you?"

Rolling her eyes, Brennan replied, "There are no such thing as people with super powers."

Cocking his head to the side, Booth smiled, "Oh yeah? After Christine lies down for her nap, do you want me to show you one of my super powers?"

Interested, Brennan let Christine hold the spoon as Brennan fed her some of the tapioca, "Perhaps. Where do you plan to display this super power?"

Wiggling his eyebrows, Booth smiled, "Where ever you'd like, Bones. I can use my super power anywhere."

Laughing, Brennan looked down at Booth's lap, "I would like to see what you look like in the boxers. Of course, I don't expect you to keep them on while you're showing me your super power."

"Yeah, I bet you don't."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that afternoon, Brennan walked into their bedroom to find a sleeping Booth on their bed. He'd told her that he was going to take a nap to charge up his super powers. Smiling, Brennan stopped to admire the Captain America boxers that Booth was wearing and the body wearing them. Pleased at what she saw, Brennan walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Booth, wake up, it's time to show me your super power."

Waking up, Booth smiled and ran his hands through his hair. "Captain America at your service. Prepare to be dazzled."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok, I admit it, pure nonsense and fluff. I hope you liked it anyways.

A/N: I don't own Captain America (Marvel Comics). I sure wish that Booth would model the Captain America boxers for us. Sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

Nertooold4 prompt: And Booth modeling his boxers? Oh yeah. A couple of years ago I read a ff where Booth had to go undercover, reprising a former undercover assignment as a model. Very funny. Maybe you could write us a new one, now that you've put that image in my mind. Gemlily51 also wanted another chapter.

Ok, I don't know why I bother to tell you something is going to be a one shot when I know it probably won't be. It was my plan for this to be a one shot; but, well . . .

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth and Sweets had tracked down Douglas Frazier at his cousin's camp. Booth had been trying to track him down for the last three days and had finally located him at a camp belonging to his cousin, Walter Frazier. Walter had been threatened with accessory to murder after the fact and he'd finally decided that blood ties weren't strong enough to fry for.

Booth, uncertain of Sweets, asked him to watch the front door of the cabin while he moved around to the back. He told Sweets to stay where he was and Booth would try to flush Douglas out of the cabin.

Booth had stayed in the tree line and had moved quietly around the cabin and yard until he was facing the back. Booth had made his body as small of a target as possible and had rushed across the back yard to the porch. Looking through the back windows, Booth hadn't seen anyone; so, he'd gingerly opened the back door and slipped through the partially open doorway. The cabin only had one room and it was empty. Frustrated, Booth walked to the front door and motioned Sweets to come in,

Entering the room, Sweets looked around and stated the obvious, "So he isn't here?"

Exasperated, Booth shook his head and walked back out of the back doorway. Walking down the steps, Booth, gun still drawn, walked over to the outbuilding to see what was in it. As he approached the building, the door swung open and Douglas threw a bucket of gasoline onto Booth.

Booth gasped and threw himself towards the side of the door.

Douglas, laughing came out of the building with a machete in his hand. "Go ahead and shoot. That's gasoline I dumped on you. The spark from your gun will light you up like a Roman Candle."

Booth, scrambling up, holstered his gun and spread his arms wide. "I don't need a gun, dumb ass."

Douglas, swinging his machete around in figure eights, approached Booth laughing. Just as he thought it was safe enough to lunge at Booth, Booth and Douglas heard a shot and Douglas dropped his big knife. Placing his hands on his chest, Douglas asked, "How the hell did . . ."

Watching Douglas fall, Booth turned to see Sweets turn away from him and throw up.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth, not able to stomach the smell of the gasoline any further, pulled off his jacket, shirt, pants, socks and shoes and tried to wash some of the gas off of his skin with the bottles of water that he had in the truck. Only partally successful, Booth sat in the back of his truck waiting for an ambulance and more back up to show up.

Sweets, finally in control of his stomach and emotions, sat on the ground next to the truck.

Looking at Booth calmly sitting in his truck with a blanket across his lap, Sweets smiled, "So Captain America underwear? Really?"

Frowning, Booth replied, "It's none of your damn business what I'm wearing, Sweets."

Shrugging his shoulders, Sweets remarked, "I thought you kept a gym bag in the truck?"

Sighing, Booth replied, "I forgot to put it back in the truck yesterday after I washed my stuff."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Once the ambulance and his back up had arrived, Booth found himself having to put up with blatant ogling. He tried to keep in shape and he wasn't embarrassed with how he looked, he just thought it was unprofessional for the female agents and the one EMT to look him over like a prime piece meat. Of course, the looks that Agent James Hanks was throwing his way really made Booth uncomfortable.

Trying to keep as much dignity as possible, a blanket wrapped Booth walked over to Agent Wiser and asked him if he still carried a gym bag in his truck. Benjamin, nodding his head, grabbed his bag out of the back of his truck and handed it to Booth.

"I'm shorter than you are. They may be tight and not fit very well."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "It'll be better than a blanket. I got some bottled water from the techs; so, I'll try to get rid of some of the gasoline; but, I may have to replace your clothes."

Smiling, Agent Wiser replied, "No problem."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

After trying to get some of the gasoline off, Booth gave up and put on Agent Wiser's clothes. Frustrated, Booth found that the shorts were very tight and rode very low on his hips. The t-shirt was extremely tight and covered down to the top of his navel and no lower. Shaking his head, Booth walked over to his truck to retrieve his gun and to place his gas soaked blanket in the back with his suit and shoes.

Walking across the yard, Booth's fellow agents were treated to a very interesting sight. The shorts Booth was wearing were so low that they could see his Captain America underwear and the shirt showed off his firm stomach. With quite a few wolf whistles following him, Booth turned and held up his right hand, giving everyone a one finger salute and a glare that made the more junior agents and techs freeze in fear.

Approaching Agent Wiser, Booth explained, "Take over for me. Sweets and I are going back."

Smiling, Agent Wiser wisely said nothing.

Hearing a few more wolf whistles as he walked back to his truck, Booth held up his one finger salute again and yelled at Sweets, "Get in the damn truck, you're driving me home."

Ooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Booth was checking his email at home, when he found an email with an attachment. Opening the attachment, Booth found that he was looking at himself barely dressed in Agent Wiser's shorts and t-shirt, his Captain America underwear clearly noticeable. Sighing, Booth thought, "Damn this is worse than that time Bones took my clothes from me for evidence."

Brennan, walking up behind Booth and seeing the picture on the screen whistled and laughed, "Perhaps you should have used your super power of invisibility, Booth."

Turning to stare at Brennan, Booth replied, "Not one of my super powers, Bones. Agent Hanks is going to find out that I do have the power to rip his heart out and hand it to him before he drops dead though."

Concerned, Brennan moved leaned over and hugged Booth, "Leave Agent Hanks alone, Booth. At least you have a very nice body and made that picture look very enticing instead of foolish."

Smiling, Booth closed his lap top and replied, "Enticing?"

Laughing, Brennan sighed, "Very enticing. Make sure you save that picture for me. I love to look at your umbilicus."

Frowning, Booth asked, "What the Hell is that?"

Reaching down his chest, Brennan pressed her index finger in Booth's navel and replied, "I believe you call it your belly button."

Gasping, Booth grabbed Brennan's hand and said, "Ok, I get it. I have a hot what ever you said. It's too bad about the Captain America underwear. That gas smell is not going to come out."

Smiling, Brennan straightened up, "Did I tell you that I bought you two pair of those? Every super hero needs to make sure that he has a back up uniform."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

More silly stuff. What can I say. Like it? Hate it?

Bones tonight. Yea….


	3. Chapter 3

Nertooold54 prompt: Booth gets too much attention from women, Brennan gets jealous/possessive/territorial-I know a little out of character. Angela gets hold of the photo and blows it up/ creates a Booth calendar.

Thanks for reading my little story. The reviews have been wonderful.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had called to let her know that he might not be able to go to lunch with her; so, she had decided to see if Angela wanted to go with her instead. Walking into Angela's office Brennan saw Angela with her back turned towards her, holding up what looked like a picture of someone. As she walked closer, Brennan realized that she was seeing next years calendar with Booth's picture attached to the months.

Walking quickly over to where Angela was standing, Brennan reached out and snatched the calendar from Angela's hand, "What's this, Angela?"

Blushing furiously, Angela replied, "Uh. . . Well, honey, it's a calendar."

Looking at the picture of Booth, Brennan looked back at Angela, "Where did you get the photo, Angela?"

"Jack is friends with Agent James Hanks and James emailed a copy of the picture to him. Jack showed it to me and I decided to make a calendar. I mean Honey, that is a very hot calendar. You wouldn't believe how many copies I've made already."

Holding up the calendar, Brennan asked, "Are you telling me that there are more than one copy of this calendar? You've made copies for other people?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Angela replied, "Well, yeah. It's just a calendar, Bren. It's not that big of a deal."

"Angela, you know perfectly well that Booth would be furious if he knew that you'd made a calendar with this picture and have given copies away to others. You have to get the calendars back. If Booth finds out that these exist he will . . . I'm not sure what he'll do; but, I must assume that it won't be pleasant for you."

"Honey, it's not like you can really see anything. I mean sure we can see his underwear and his stomach; but, really it's not like he was naked, although if you had one of those I could guarantee that I could probably sell thousands of copies of those. . . "

Losing her temper, Brennan gritted her teeth and spoke rather loudly, "Angela, get those calendars back before Booth finds out about them. He's already threatened to rip Agent Hanks heart of his chest for just taking the picture. He might really do it if he finds out there is a calendar and I don't want Booth to go to jail."

Walking into the room, Hodgins asked, "You don't want Booth to go to jail for what?"

Turning towards Hodgins, Brennan held up the calendar. Hodgins, seeing the calendar for the first time, turned a nasty shade of pale and spluttered, ""Oh my God, Angela, what the Hell did you do? Oh my God. Oh My God."

Shaking her head, Angela shouted, "Jack get a grip. It's just a joke. You and Bren act like I murdered someone."

Trembling, Jack replied, "You will have, I mean accessory to murder, yours by the way. God, Angela, you know how Booth is. I can't believe you did that."

Shaking the calendar, Brennan advised, "She printed more than one copy. Apparently she gave some to her friends."

Turning even paler (if that's possible), Jack gasped, "Angela . . . Dear. You have to get those back before Booth finds out about them."

"Before I find out about what?"

Leaping away from the doorway, Hodgins turned and squeaked, "Booth."

Booth, seeing the calendar in Brennan's hand, walked over to Brennan and took the calendar from her. Staring at the calendar, Booth turned to look at Angela. Sighing, Booth rolled the calendar in his hand into a tube, biting the inside of his cheek. After what seemed like an eternity to everyone in the room, Booth turned around and left the room. Walking down the hallway, Booth tapped the tube against his leg as he walked. Hodgins, Angela and Brennan watched Booth leave the main exit, his face a blank mask.

Hodgins, swallowing turned to Angela, "Oh my God, he's going to get more guns and he's going to come back and kill us all."

Brennan, rolling her eyes, walked back to her office, collected her purse and left the Jeffersonian. Calling Booth, Brennan was shunted to voice mail.

Oooooooooooooooo

Brennan had driven to the Hoover and found out that Booth wasn't there. Nervous, Brennan decided to drive home. Arriving at the Booth/Brennan house, Brennan found Booth's truck in the driveway.

Sighing, Brennan entered her house expecting to find Booth in a rage. Instead, he was sitting in the kitchen eating a bowl of Rocky Road ice cream.

Puzzled, Brennan walked over to where Booth was sitting and asked, "Are you angry?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth scooped up a spoonful of ice cream and popped it into this mouth. Letting the ice cream melt in his mouth, Booth pointed at the calendar lying next to his bowl.

"I guess that's the end of Captain America. I can't ever wear the boxers again."

Puzzled, Brennan responded, "I'm not sure what you mean."

Frowning, Booth replied, "It means that I can't wear the underwear if I know people have pictures of me with them on. It'd be too creepy; so, no more Captain America. I'm just back to being plain old Seeley Booth. Knowing Angela, I'm assuming that there is more than one copy. Am I right?"

Nodding her head, Brennan answered, "Yes. I don't know how many though."

Nodding his head, Booth moved his spoon in a circular motion in the bowl, "I can't track them all down; so, if I can't find them all then I'm not going to waste my time looking for any of them. I'll just throw away the underwear, Bones."

Turning and staring at Brennan, Booth continued, "I guess you'll just have to share me next year with your fellow employees. Up until now, it's just been you babe. Seeing my underwear I mean. Now I guess a lot of people at the Jeffersonian are going to see my underwear and there isn't a thing that you or I can do about it."

Speechless, Brennan stared at the calendar.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Three days passed and the pile of calendars steadily grew on Brennan's desk. After the count had reached forty two, Brennan was certain that she'd had them all. Angela said she'd printed forty-three and Brennan believed her.

Cam walking into the office, saw the stack of calendars and asked, "Ok, I have to ask, how did you get them to return the calendars?"

"I sent out an email to everyone that worked in the Jeffersonian that I wanted those calendars returned to me as quickly possible. If I don't get them all back and I find out that someone has kept one, I will personally come and get it."

Nodding her head, Cam handed over a calendar, "I know about the email, I mean how did you get them to comply? Ms. Turner gave me that calendar and told me she'd made a copy of Ms. Glass's calendar."

Smiling sweetly, Brennan replied, "I let it be known that if I have to personally retrieve a calendar from someone then that person may find out what my specialty involves and how good I am at my job."

Nodding her head, Cam remarked, "I understand now. Ok."

ooooooooooooooooooo

Looking at the calendars sitting on the counter in the kitchen, Booth smirked. "I knew she'd never let anyone keep a picture of me in my Captain America underwear if that meant she couldn't see me in them any more," Booth thought. "I'm lucky she didn't hurt someone."

Laughing, Booth picked up the calendars and took them out to the burn barrel in the back yard. Placing the calendars in the barrel, Booth took out his lighter, lit one of the calendars and then watched the others soon start to burn.

ooooooooooooooo

So, any good?


	4. Chapter 4

Maddy-BB prompt: I would like to read a little revenge of Booth (or maybe Brennan would be funny see her planning a revenge) that makes it Agent Hanks repents all his life by take the photo. Maybe sent by email a shameful photo of him too, because I'm sure that Agent Hanks would not look as sexy as Booth...

Some more fluff.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Agent Hanks had just transferred from the New York office to the Hoover a week before the shooting of Douglas Frazier by Agent Booth. He hadn't worked with Booth until then and the only thing he had known about Booth was that he was in charge of major crimes and he was a sniper. He'd also considered Booth pretty hot; but, after making a comment about that to his new partner, Agent Benjamin Wiser, he'd been told that if he wanted to live to old age he'd better keep those remarks to himself.

Agent James Hanks had never realized how fearful most of the agents at the Hoover were of Booth until he'd sent his emails of Booth wearing Agent Wiser's workout clothes to a few of the agents. Every agent he'd sent the emails to had emailed him back and told him to not send them anything with Agent Booth in it unless it was work related.

After he'd sent out a few of the emails, Hanks started to be bombarded with "friendly" advice. 'Don't screw with Seeley Booth'. Booth's temper was famous at the Hoover and apparently because of his solve rate, he was allowed to get away with things that no one else could. Hanks had been a little miffed that he was supposed to be so careful around one agent. Charlie Burns, who worked closely with Booth, had tried to warn Hanks; but, Hanks had taken in Charlie's cherub face and dismissed him as a wuss.

Agent Hanks probably shouldn't have done that.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had been in her office reading a dissertation by one of her interns when Charlie knocked on her doorframe. Looking up, Brennan smiled, "Hello Charlie. What can I do for you?"

Smiling, Charlie walked across Brennan's office and stood in front of her desk. Holding his right hand out, Charlie showed Brennan a flash drive resting in the palm of his hand. "Dr. Brennan we have a little problem that I think we need to take care of."

Puzzled, Brennan took the flash drive from Charlie's hand and asked, "What problem?"

Sighing, Charlie replied, "I'm sure you're aware that Agent Hanks took a few pictures of Booth while Booth was wearing Agent Wiser's workout clothes the other day. Unfortunately the clothes were a little small and we could see his . . . uh . . . colorful underwear and more skin than he probably wanted to show . . . Well Agent Hanks sent some emails out with those pictures attached. . . You know me, Dr. Brennan, I get along with everyone; but, I have a problem with people who piss off Booth. A pissed off Booth is not a good person to be around and that makes me unhappy, very unhappy. I like a happy Booth and I'm sure you do too."

Nodding her head, Brennan asked, "What do you want to do about this situation?"

Smiling, Charlie pointed to the flash drive, "Oh I have a plan I just need your help. It's in our best interests to keep Booth happy or at least calm and not pissed off."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan walking into Angela's office noticed that Angela was painting. It looked like a flower; but, Brennan wasn't sure since it was abstract. Standing behind Angela, Brennan cleared her throat, "Angela, since you know how to make calendars I need you to print up some calendars for me using the pictures on this flash drive."

Interested, Angela put her paint brush down and asked, "Ooh, are these of Booth?"

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "No of course not."

Puzzled, Angela took the flash drive from Brennan's hand, stood up and walked over to her PC and plugged it in to the port. Once she accessed the drive, Angela opened the one file that was on the drive.

Looking at the pictures in the file, Angela turned to Brennan, "You have to be kidding me?"

Pursing her lips, Brennan responded, "Why would I do that?"

"He's Hodgins friend."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan replied, "And the source of the picture you used to make the calendar of Booth."

Frowning, Angela remarked, "So this is revenge and I get to make the calendars as some sort of punishment for me too, knowing that Jack will be angry with me when he finds out I made them?"

Nodding her head, Brennan smiled, "Yes."

Sighing, Angela asked, "What if I refuse?"

Grimacing, Brennan replied, "You may of course do that. I just thought you would like to do this to make up for embarrassing Booth."

Huffing, Angela folded her arms across her chest, "God Sweetie, I never knew you could be so mean."

Laughing, Brennan stared at Angela in disbelief, "If you wish to consider this as being mean then that is your prerogative. I will do anything for Booth and that includes preventing people from making him look foolish. Agent Hanks is trying to make Booth look foolish and that must stop. I expect you to help me make him stop."

Rolling her eyes, Angela responded, "Whatever . . . I'll do it. Booth hasn't talked to me for six days now. It's getting old pretty fast. He's pretending that I don't exist and I really hate that."

Looking at the pictures, Angela commented, "I don't know how you got pictures of James in a shower; but, I will admit he isn't very hot looking. That little beer belly he has doesn't do a thing for me."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Agent Hanks had been out for most of the day running down some leads on a case he and his partner were working on. Arriving at the Hoover with his partner, Hanks had noticed a lot of heads turning his way and he started to feel self-conscious by the time he got up to the fourth floor.

Walking towards the bull pen, Agent Wiser who was in front of Hanks started laughing. The further he walked into the big room the more he laughed. Hanks puzzled about the sudden fit that his partner was having looked around to see what was so funny.

Turning pale, Hanks stopped at Charlie's desk and asked, "What the Hell is that?"

Looking up from a report he was working on, Charlie asked, "What the Hell is what?"

Turning livid, Hanks pointed at the calendar on Charlie's desk and asked, "Where did you get that?"

Sniffing, Charlie looked at the calendar and replied, "Oh, the Jeffersonian sent those over this morning. They thought we'd like some calendars and they sent these over. I think everyone on this floor got one. Don't worry, you have one too. It's on your desk."

Spluttering, Hanks howled, "This is not right. They can't do stuff like that. Are they insane? I'll sue them, I swear to God I will."

Smirking, Charlie advised, "I'd be careful about lawsuits if I were you. Angela Montenegro Hodgins was the one who sent them and her husband is as rich as Midas. Also, those pictures you sent of Agent Booth are traceable back to you and believe me, if he found out that you've been emailing those out to other agents your life wouldn't be worth a wooden nickel."

Shaking, Hanks responded, "Angela is my friend."

Laughing, Charlie replied, "She's also Booth and Dr. Brennan's friend. If you make her choose between you and them then you may find yourself on the short end of the stick . . . Oh wait, you just did find yourself there didn't you?"

Hanks, amazed at the complications his life had just encountered, "All this over some pictures of Booth?"

Shaking his head, Charlie replied, "No, all of this over pictures of Booth in his underwear, well some of his underwear."

Breathing hard, Hanks remarked, "I can't believe this."

Smiling, Charlie advised, "Oh you'd better believe it. My advice, never take another picture of Booth again."

Nodding his head, Hanks replied, "No shit."

Ooooooooooooooo

That evening, Booth walked out of the bathroom in his Captain America underwear. Brennan who'd been combing her hair, turned when she heard Booth clear his throat.

"Oh, you're wearing your super power costume."

Smiling, Booth walked over to where Brennan was standing and pulled her into his arms, "Yep. Hanks came to me this afternoon and apologized to me about the picture he took and sent to Angela and he told me that he'd deleted all of the pictures he took and wanted me to know he'd never do it again."

Staring into Booth's happy face, Brennan asked, "So Captain America is back?"

Leaning over and kissing her, Booth then pulled her towards the bed, "You're damn right."

Oooooooooooooooo

Do you think this story line is interesting? Funny? I'd appreciate a review. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

JBCFlyers19 Prompt: The first thing that popped in my mind was his reaction to pain killers. Maybe you could do something funny about him having a reaction and Brennan finding him outside in them doing something stupid, maybe with an older, lady, nosey neighbor looking on.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth really hated it when suspects ran. He really really hated that.

Booth had been checking out a lead on the whereabouts of a bank robber when he and Sweets had unexpectedly run right into the man as he was leaving his brother's apartment. Booth had held up his badge to announce himself and the guy had run. Boy did he run.

Chasing their suspect through the neighborhood had been bad enough; but, it had taken a nightmarish turn when the guy ran into a derelict apartment building that had been condemned and was at that time being dismantled.

Running through the building, Booth had called for backup while Jonas Neal had tried to evade Booth and Sweets. Finally cornering Jonas on the second floor, Booth had approached their suspect asking him to behave and give up. Jonas, not the sharpest pencil in the pencil box, charged Booth at the last minute causing both of them to fall through a hole in the floor. Unlucky for Jonas, Booth landed on him on the floor below, breaking Jonas's leg and some of his ribs. Booth, not the superman he liked to think he was, hurt his back.

After the ambulance had taken Jonas and Booth to the hospital, Sweets had driven over to the hospital to be with Booth. Brennan was out of town on a book signing tour and wouldn't be back until that evening. Sweets, feeling responsible as Booth's temporary partner, drove Booth home after the hospital released him. Sweets decided to stay with Booth until Brennan got home.

Stopping at the pharmacy, Sweets made Booth stay in the truck and he went in to fill Booth's prescription. Walking back out to the truck, Sweets found Booth in a pissy mood.

"Come on Sweets, take me home. I told you I'm not taking any pain medicine. It makes me high."

Shaking his head, Sweets replied, "They had a list of drugs you can't take at the hospital. They had a new drug that's supposed to help with the pain and not make you nuts."

Suspicious, Booth remarked, "I'd better wait until Bones comes home before I take it. She's got a list of pain meds I can and can't take."

Shaking his head, Sweets complained, "Come on, they have the same list at the hospital. You need the pain medicine."

Sighing, Booth replied, "I'll think about it."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When her flight had arrived, Brennan had been met by Angela instead of Booth. Trying to act casual, Angela had explained that Booth had fallen down while chasing a criminal and had hurt his back. Sweets was at their home taking care of Booth and that was why she was being met by Angela at the airport.

"Why didn't someone call me and let me know what was going on, Angela?"

Trying to placate an angry Brennan, Angela replied, "Oh, Honey, you were already on the way home. Booth didn't think it would be nice of us to make you worry over a little backache."

Sighing, Brennan shook her head, "When it comes to Booth, there is no such thing as a little backache."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Arriving home, Brennan had thanked Angela for the ride home then walked into the house without a backward glance. Entering their home, Brennan had noticed that Sweets was sleeping on the couch. Frowning, she walked past him and over to the stair case. Walking up the stair case, Brennan had first made sure that Christine was fine. Angela had told her that she had offered to take Christine home; but, Sweets had insisted that he could manage one grown man with a backache and one toddler.

After checking on Christine, Brennan walked into their bedroom to find the bed a mess and Booth gone. Checking the bathroom, Brennan found the room empty. Starting to worry, Brennan checked each room upstairs and had not found Booth. Walking quickly downstairs, Brennan checked each room downstairs and could not find any sign of Booth.

Walking over to the couch, Brennan shook Sweets very roughly and demanded, "Where's Booth?"

Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, Sweets replied, "He's upstairs sleeping."

Furious, Brennan remarked, "No he isn't. In fact, as far as I can tell he isn't in the house."

Swallowing, Sweets exclaimed, "He has to be. He took the pain meds and they made him so sleepy I barely got him upstairs and undressed before he passed out."

Paling, Brennan exploded, "Pain medicine? What pain medicine?"

Shaking his head, Sweets replied, "Don't worry, it wasn't on his 'do not take' list. It's a new drug that's not supposed to have a lot of side effects."

Exhaling sharply, "Get up and help me find Booth."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking out into the back yard with a flashlight, Brennan began her search for Booth. Deciding to check the back shed, Brennan walked across the yard. As she was passing under the oak tree, Brennan heard a giggle. Puzzled, Brennan looked up to see Booth perched on the platform holding their tree house. Brennan shivered seeing that Booth was only dressed in his Captain America Boxers. Considering it was 48 degrees, Brennan started to worry about hypothermia.

"Booth, what are you doing up there. You need to come down."

Shaking his head, Booth giggled again, "Nope, not going to."

"Booth, it's too cold for you to be out here in just your boxers."

Grinning, Booth looked down and replied, "I'm Captain America Bones. I'm not cold."

"Booth, you are not Captain America. You're going to get sick if you don't come down and go back into the house."

Smiling, Booth looked around him and replied, "I don't know Bones. I don't feel cold . . . I've been thinking. I think Captain America can fly. Do you want to see me do it? It'll be cool."

Putting her hands up, Brennan cried out, "Please Booth, you can't fly. Stay where you are. Don't try to fly, please."

Sweets, running into the back yard, heard Booth's declaration that he could fly, "Booth, I mean Captain America you know that isn't a super power you have. Dr. Brennan and I need you to climb down the rungs and help us. We think that there are some really bad guys out front and they may want to hurt us. We need you to come down and protect us; but, you can't fly that isn't one of your powers."

Frowning, Booth looked out towards the side of the house, "How many do you think there are?"

Looking back towards the house and then back at Booth, "Oh, I think I saw at least four bad guys. We need you to come down and protect us."

Nodding his head, Booth moved around and climbed down the rungs. Arriving at the bottom of the tree, Booth turned to Sweets, "Show me these bad guys."

Shaking his head, Sweets replied, "Oh, while you were coming they ran away. They didn't want to fight Captain America."

Nodding his head, Booth walked over to Brennan and put his left arm around her shoulders, "Hi Bones, Captain America at your service."

Feeling Booth trembling from the cold, Brennan put her arm around Booth's waist and started to walk towards the house. Booth smiling at Brennan and then at Sweets, walked to the house with her.

Once they were back in the house, Brennan turned to Booth, "Let's go to bed, Booth. I'm cold."

His teeth chattering, Booth nodded his head, "I'm starting to feel a little cold myself."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Lying in bed, with several blankets over him, Booth looked up at Brennan's concerned face, "I don't feel too good. Sweets drugged me, Bones. I swear he did it. I didn't do it."

Glaring at Sweets, Brennan replied, "Yes, I know he did. You're going to be ok, Booth. Just lay there and you'll start to warm up soon."

"Look, Dr. Brennan, I'm sorry. I know Booth is sensitive to pain medicine; but, I didn't know that he would think he was Captain America."

Angry, Booth shouted at Sweets, "Hey, I am Captain America. Didn't you see my uniform?"

Motioning his hands in a placating manner, Sweets replied, "Sorry, yes of course. I didn't mean to insult you."

Huffing, Booth closed his eyes and muttered, "Damn kid is blind, Bones. Blind. Hey, I really don't feel good . . . I think . . . I . . ."

Seeing Booth fall asleep, Sweets smiled and turned to Brennan, "Wow, it's a good thing he wasn't wearing Superman boxers. He might have tried to fly before we got out into the back yard. You need to add that drug to his don't take list."

Angry, Brennan replied, "You need to leave Dr. Sweets. You need to leave before I have to call an ambulance for you."

Swallowing, Sweets replied, "Ok, yeah, I'm going. Sorry, Dr. Brennan . . . I'll go now."

Watching Sweets leave, Brennan walked over to the night stand and looked at the medicine Booth had taken. Shaking her head, Brennan walked into the bathroom and emptied the pills into the toilet and flushed them away.

Walking back into the bedroom, Brennan sat on the side of the bed and ran her hand through Booth's hair, "I love you Booth. I love you and I'll protect you while you sleep."

Oooooooooooooooo

I hope this is what you wanted. Let me know what you thought of it. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Maddy-BB prompt: I don't want to think about what will happen to Sweets when Booth wakes up.

Thanks for the great reviews. My one shot keeps growing. No surprise there.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Groaning, Booth tried to open his eyes only to feel like they were glued shut. Nervous, Booth moved his hands up to eyes and rubbed them. Trying to open his eyes again, Booth managed to open them a little way and then quickly closed them again. The world definitely looked a little fuzzy and dark.

His eyes closed, Booth moaned and called out, "Bones? . . . Bones? . . . What the Hell is going on?"

Feeling the bed next to him shift, Booth turned his head and tried to look to his left, seeing a dark shape lying next to him, Booth, uttered, "I hope to God the lights are off and it's night because if it's not then I got to say I think I'm blind. They finally came up with a drug to do me in. I knew they would some day."

Laughing, Brennan leaned over Booth and touched his face, "Booth, you aren't blind. It's three in the morning. You've been asleep for eight hours. How does your back feel? Are you still in pain?"

Flexing his shoulders, Booth replied, "Shit. Yeah, I'm definitely feeling pain."

Nodding her head, Brennan asked, "Would you like me to give you a massage? I threw the pain medicine away. You can't take that drug. It makes you hallucinate."

Clearing his throat, Booth licked his lips, "I took pain medicine? I thought I told Sweets no."

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "Apparently you changed your mind. When I arrived home, Sweets was downstairs asleep and you were in the backyard in the tree house."

Frowning, Booth swallowed, "The tree house. What was I doing in the tree house?"

Stroking the side of his face, Brennan smiled, "You thought you were Captain America and you were seriously considering trying to fly."

Reaching up and grabbing Brennan's hand, "Fly? . . . Uh . . . I didn't try to fly did I? I mean, if I try to move am I going to find out I have a broken back or legs?"

"No, you're fine. Sweets talked you into climbing down from the tree house. Once you were down, I managed to get you to come back into the house and then back into bed. I don't think climbing the oak tree in your underwear without shoes and in 48 degrees was a wise thing to do for your feet or your back."

"So Sweets saved my life or at least prevented me from hurting myself?"

Exhaling her breath sharply, Brennan explained, "You being in the tree was Sweets fault Booth; so, he actually endangered your life before preventing you from hurting yourself."

Puzzled, Booth stared at Brennan, "How did he endanger me?"

Frowning, Brennan replied, "Sweets talked you into taking the pain medicine and then didn't stay awake to make sure that you wouldn't suffer side effects. Doing that allowed you to climb up a tree thinking that you were Captain America and that you might have the power to fly."

Thinking about it, Booth stared at the ceiling, "I think I remember telling him that I shouldn't take the medicine until you came home; but, I really started hurting and the more pain I felt the more Sweets wanted me to take the drug. I could have kept saying no; but, I guess I was really hurting so I finally said yes. I don't remember anything after taking it though. That was around two yesterday afternoon though. If I slept eight hours it wouldn't be three in the morning."

"You slept for awhile before climbing the tree."

Sighing, Booth groaned again, "Damn my back really hurts. I'm lucky I didn't break something when I fell through the hole to the first floor. The only thing that saved me was falling on Jonas's body."

"Wait, you fell from the second floor to the first floor somewhere? Angela said you just fell down."

Laughing, Booth exclaimed, "God, Bones, I'm not that pathetic. I just didn't fall down. I fell through a hole in an old building with a robbery suspect. The idiot threw himself at me and we ended up falling through a hole. Lucky for me, I landed on the idiot. I wrenched my back though."

"So not only did no one bother to call me to tell me you were hurt; but, Angela then didn't truthfully tell me how you were hurt?"

Sighing, Booth pulled Brennan's hand to his lips and kissed it, "Yep, I guess so."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Sweets had been wondering when Booth was going to come back to work since it had been three days since he was hurt when he walked into his office to find Booth sitting on his couch.

"Hey, Booth. I'm glad to see you're back."

Staring at Sweets, Booth placed his right ankle on his left knee and frowned, "You let me climb up a tree in my underwear?"

Blushing furiously, Sweets sat down across from Booth and replied, "You were asleep when I laid down to rest Booth. How was I supposed to know that you'd get up and go outside in 48 degree temperatures? I figured you were going to sleep for the rest of the night."

Sighing, Booth responded, "I could have got hurt Sweets. I thought you had my back. I never would have let you talk me into taking that crap if I'd known that you were going to just let me do what the Hell I wanted to do. I told you that pain medicine makes me high, weren't you listening to me?"

Sighing, Sweets leaned forward and pleaded, "I'm sorry, Booth. I really am. I thought if you were going to show adverse effects to the drugs it would have been before you fell asleep. I didn't mean to let you down, Booth. I just didn't handle the situation like I should have."

Shaking his head, Booth explained, "I've let Cam and Angela know that if I ever get hurt again and Bones is out of town that I don't want you taking care of me."

Turning pale, Sweets stood up, "Oh come on. You really did that?"

Putting his right foot down on the floor, Booth slowly stood up and nodded his head, "I can't trust you, Sweets. I was out of my head and Bones said that I thought I was Captain America. I wanted to fly. . . Fly Sweets. I could have broke my neck."

"Do you want me to stop going out with you on cases?"

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "No, I trust you when I'm sane, Sweets. I just can't trust you to be there when I'm not. Drugs and me don't get along and I need someone who can either keep doctors from prescribing crap for me or at least watch over me when they do. I can't count on you Sweets. Bones is pretty pissed at you too. I advise you to stay away from her right now."

Seeing Sweets hang dog expression, Booth smiled, "Don't worry about it Sweets. I still like you. You're just a terrible baby sitter and lets face it, when I'm on pain medicine, I need a really expert baby sitter. I need someone who can tell me that I'm not a super hero with awesome super powers."

Hopeful, Sweets reminded Booth, "When you wanted to fly I did tell you that you couldn't fly so you didn't."

Smiling sadly, Booth responded, "Yeah, thanks for that. Still, I shouldn't have been up in the tree house to begin with."

Nodding his head, Sweets replied, "Ok, I guess I do suck as a babysitter."

Turning, Booth walked around the couch and over to the door. Glancing back, Booth smiled, "It sure would be awesome if I could fly though."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Poor Sweets. So any ideas for this story?


	7. Chapter 7

DorothyOz prompt: Here is another idea... It's for the time Sweets is living with them, seeing as the guy doesn't seem to grasp certain privacy concepts... I mean, c'mon, he's a guest and decides to use their tub?! or comment of Booth's underwear?! Really? what I was saying is that seeing that Sweets doesn't get the 'privacy' concept either . I thought that after finding him folding his Captain America boxers, Booth may want a little revenge...

OK, I put my own twist on this idea.

I definitely don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Even though Sweets had let him down when he needed him to be there for him; Booth had meant it when he had told Sweets that he still liked him. He didn't trust Sweets when it came to looking out for him when he was sick; but, he figured if he never put Sweets in that position again then it didn't really matter. Booth didn't have a lot of close friends and he really liked Sweets. He thought of him as a little brother. Brennan called him their baby duck and let's face it, it's hard to be mad at baby ducks.

When Sweets had suddenly become homeless, Booth had invited him to move in for a few days until he could find a place of his own. He didn't want the kid to keep sleeping in his office.

Sweets had jumped at the chance and moved into Parker's bedroom. His plan was to stay for a couple of days until he found a new place. He also planned to show he wasn't a moocher and would pull his weight while living with Booth and Brennan.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

A man doesn't touch another man's underwear. At least that's how Booth saw it. Let's face it, there was a certain creep factor in one man fingering another man's underwear. Booth had been fine with Sweets folding his laundry until he'd realized that part of his laundry was his Captain America underwear. Not only had Sweets folded his underwear, he'd folded his special underwear that he wore for Brennan. That just escalated the creep factor even more.

Of course, it didn't help that Sweets had been amused with Booth's Captain America underwear. Sweets had tried to intimate that Booth was trying to cling to the past. Booth considered himself to be a very serious man who may be fascinated with the past; but, who is firmly anchored in the here and now. True he had a whimsical side; but, that whimsy was for Brennan and not for Sweets to see. It was bad enough that Sweets had witnessed him try to act like Captain America when the drugs had made him high. He didn't need Sweets analyzing why he wore certain clothing.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Booth and Brennan had been called out late to a case and Sweets had volunteered to pick up Christine from Day Care, take her home, feed her, amuse her and then put her to bed.

Aw, 'the best laid schemes of mice and men'.*

Christine had not been happy when Sweets picked her up from Day Care. She'd fussed the whole way home. She'd managed to get as much food on her and Sweets than inside of her stomach when Sweets tried to feed her. She didn't want to be amused and Sweets realized that he would have to give her a bath before he put her to bed. He knew for a fact that Booth would be pissed if he found his baby daughter full of strained peas and pears when he and Brennan came home.

After Sweets had carefully cleaned up Christine he finally got her to go to sleep after singing "The Lime and the Coconut" six times.

Looking at himself in the bathroom mirror, Sweets knew he was a horrible sight to behold. He had strained pears in his hair and peas on his face. His clothes also bore witness to Christine's dinner. Deciding that he needed to soak his troubles away, Sweets decided to use Booth's spa tub again. Since Booth and Brennan would be gone for hours, he felt he had more than enough time to soak and then clean the tub before the meticulous Booth came home.

Again, didn't he ever read "To a Mouse" when he was in college?

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Sweets had turned on the stereo in the bathroom and had listened to a retro station that Booth must listen to when he was in the room. Sweets had run the tub full of hot water and had slowly entered the tub. Once he was settled in the tub he had relaxed as the gentle jets of water soothed his tired muscles. "Who knew that a baby could be so much hard work", Sweets thought as his eyes closed and his breathing became calm and quiet.

Arriving home, Booth and Brennan had found it odd that the lights were on in the living room and in the kitchen at that late hour. Firmly locking the door, Booth walked around the living room and turned off the lights while Brennan had gone upstairs to check on their daughter.

Booth, irritated that Sweets had left the bottom half of the house well lit, stomped upstairs. Walking into their bedroom, Booth grabbed up a clean pair of boxers and walked over to their bathroom door and opened it. Hearing the stereo on, Booth quickly moved his eyes to the tub to see Sweets sound asleep as the tub jets worked their magic on him.

Glaring, Booth, putting his hands on his hips and yelled, "Sweets. You idiot."

Sweets, jerking awake, stared at an angry Booth. "Uh . . . You're home . . ."

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "No kidding. . . . Get out of my tub and by the way, this time you clean it once you're out. I'm not going to keep cleaning my tub every time you make a mess . . . Chop Chop, Sweets. . . . Out now."

Turning, Booth walked out of the room and past Brennan as she walked into the bedroom.

"Where are you going, Booth?"

Talking over his shoulder, Booth replied, "I'm going downstairs until junior cleans my tub."

Frowning, Brennan walked over to the bathroom and looked in. Glimpsing a naked Sweets bent over the tub, Brennan walked back into her bedroom, retrieved her phone and walked back into the bathroom to take a picture of Sweets. Brennan thought what made the picture pure gold was the piece of pear perched on top of Sweets' head. Smiling, Brennan slid her phone in her pocket and walked further into the room.

Brennan commented, "I believe you promised not to use the tub again. You know Booth doesn't want you using it."

Gasping, Sweets grabbed a towel from the rack and threw it around his hips and turned to face Brennan, "Dr. Brennan, I'm not dressed."

Nodding her head, Brennan replied, "Yes."

Swallowing, Sweets clutched the towel ends and pointed at the door, "Please let me clean this mess up and I'll be out in a few minutes."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan responded, "If you don't want me to see you naked then don't use my bathroom."

Nodding his head vigorously, Sweets promised, "Good point. This is the last time you'll see me in here."

Pointing to the top of Sweets' head, Brennan frowned, "You have some fruit on the top of your head. I hope you clean up any fruit that may be in the tub."

Blushing furiously, Sweets ran his hand through his hair and removed the offending piece of pear.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Three days later, Sweets walked into his office to find a large poster of himself taped on the left wall of his office. Shocked, Sweets saw himself standing naked bent over Booth's tub with a piece of pear on top of his head. Exhaling sharply, Sweets walked over to the poster and tore it down. Folding the poster in half, Sweets marched out of his office and over to Booth's office. Walking in unannounced, Sweets unfolded the poster and held it up, yelling at Booth, "I know you did that."

Frowning, Booth replied, "What the Hell are you talking about?

Staring at the poster, Booth shook his head, "You know it's bad enough I've seen you in my tub twice, I'm not interested in seeing naked pictures of you too."

Puzzled, Sweets lowered his poster, "You didn't tape this up on my wall in my office?"

Shaking his head, Booth grimaced, "Why the Hell would I have a naked picture of you Sweets?"

Sighing, Sweets sat down on the chair across from Booth, "I think Dr. Brennan just sent me a message."

Staring at Sweets, Booth started to laugh, "Wow Sweets. I think you'd better start mending Bones' fences and you'd better start now. I didn't think she cared if you used our tub; but, I can see I'm wrong."

Shaking his head, Sweets replied, "You know nothing is every easy with you two. Never."

Smiling, Booth replied, "Why would we be easier on you than ourselves? You don't like it, move out."

Nodding his head, Sweets responded, "Yeah, you're right. I'll start looking harder for a place before I end up on the internet or something."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Not quite what Dorothy asked for; but, this is where my muse led me. I hope you liked it anyways.

*Quote from "To a Mouse" by Robert Burns.


End file.
